Lenient & Lamentable
by rednidi3
Summary: Devotion & Desire sequel! Brooke & Andy Are Finally Together. See what they're like as a couple, and how they handle the twists and turns that life throws at them.
1. Chapter 1: Luck

**_WARNING! [if you're reading this.. I hope you realize this is Part II to another story, Devotion & Desire.. Take A Read!]_**

**_Authors Note; I enjoyed writing Devotion & Desire, So without furthermore explinations; I give you Lenient & Lamentable. *Lemon. _**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Brooke Davis or any other characters from One Tree Hill that I may use in this story sometime in the future... ****Andy Gotti, Nick Martini, & Chole Davis On The Other Hand, I Take Credit For. ;)**

-- CHAPTER 1 -- Luck --

A series of events occured durring the past few months: Brooke felt lonley, in the sense that she had no parents. She felt shallow, in the sense that she was the most popular girl in school, captain of the cheerleaders, and apperently biggest ho at Tree Hill High. For the longest time [pretty much all her life] nobody knew about _her,_ Brooke Davis. The girl who felt self concious just as others did, the girl who had feelings, who had secrets, Nobody _truly_ knew Brooke Davis. They all knew the Brooke she meant to show, never the girl she wanted to be.

Brooke designed clothes and ever since she could remember, thats what she's wanted to do for a living when she grew up. She had a dream of going to college and making it as a big-time designer, the way her mother was doing. Vivian Patsie Davis Shwetzer, Brookes mother, and also biggest bitch in the state of, well... all the states. Brooke had never felt what it was like to have a mother, a _true_ mother, the one who would bake cookies with you as a kid, or take you to work to show off how cute you were. Brooke's mother was more like the one who paid the house bills and threw cash at you so you'd be on your way [out of her way], and the kind who took you to work and had you sit for five hours while she went around talking to everybody about everything, _except_ you.

Brooke _did_ want to be a designer, but she _didn't_ want to do it in anyway that might have people compare her to her mother. Although Vivian kept Brooke on the 'down low', Brooke was still known by a few people as her daughter. Vivians 'people' [Who were sworn in not to say anything], Brooke's family members both on her mom and dad's side, which for the most part, wanted nothing to do with any of them, and Chole.

Chole knew everything about Brooke. She pretty much knew about Brooke's childhood, and why she was the way she was now, she knew _everything. _Why? Because Chole is Brooke's cousin. They grew up together, until Chole had to leave for certain reasons [a boy], and kept running away, in attempt not to dissapoint her aunt whom took care of her since she was five.

There was also this guy, this great guy who knew just about everything there was to know about Brooke. It all started in the begining of 2nd semester, Senior year. Andy Gotti, He was well known by everyone in school as the 'new guy'. Brooke had been a bitch to him on his verry first day in Tree Hill. Why? One word: Vivian. Brooke let her mom get to her every time that they spoke, and on the occasion that Brooke's mom stopped by for a visit, Brooke would take all of Vivians bullshit.

Brooke had a party the same night she'd met Andy at school and apologized for her behavior. She got arrested for holding a party with drugs and underage drinking, Andy bailed her out, and they got to know eachother a little better. Vivian showed up at the house the next day and Brooke avoided staying at the house with her by hanging out with Andy at the mall instead. It turned out they had allot in common. He was going to take her home, but she freaked out. He offered her a place to crash, she accepted and stayed there for the night, but left early for a cheer competition out of town.

She had meaningless sex that night with a guy she'd probably never see again, but she did that allot, and for the first time, it felt _completley_ wrong. She realized that sex was like therapy for her after a crappy day, and that wasn't healthy. She promised herself that night that she'd never have meaningless sex again. She never mentioned that to Andy. He aperently was strictly all about _friends with benefits, _no strings attached. At the time she was the exact same way, so as far as he knew, she was very _beneficial._

Brooke stayed at Andy's atleast a month before her mom left. She was back at _her _house for atleast a few hours before Andy convinced her to move in, in a verry _sweet_ and _unforgettable_ way. They'd grown so attached to eachother, that she didn't even think twice about it when he'd asked. A few months passed and they got closer and closer, until Brooke felt that she was getting in over her head about him, so when her cousin Chole dropped by for a visit, Brooke tried spending all her time with her, and not so much with Andy. She felt like she _couldn't _like him, and expecially not _love him._ It was forbidden, because he didn't seem to like her _that way. _More like a sister, the way Andy's 'homeboy' Nick Martini did, because Nick was like Brooke's Chole to Andy. He was practically his right hand guy.

After a long and desperate attemt to stay away from Andy, she knew she couldn't any longer, so she finally quit, but she did at the wrong time. Brooke had been offered an internship with a famous designer, Maggie Brown, and that would have meant _moving_ to LA. She couldn't do it, so she turned it down. She couldn't stay away from him, and she couldn't just leave her life and practically start over.

The next day, she knew she had to tell Chole that she'd turned down the offer, so she drove to her place and caught her kissing Andy. She was upset and left, she'd seen Andy with girls before, and it made her jelous... but Chole? Chole knew Brooke had a thing for Andy, and she went on and kissed him anyway, that pissed her off, but hurt her more than that. She trusted Chole, and _thought_ that she was someone she could trust, but apperently not.

Andy went after Brooke, and after a very, very dramatic scene between the two of them, they _finally_ fessed up and told eachother that they had feelings for eachother, then they went into _their _home and 'slept' together for the first time... without very much sleep.

Now Brooke lay in bed at 6:43 AM, thinking. _Wow. _She couldn't stop smiling. _He's completley amazing! and.. he's mine. _She bit her bottom lip. _finally..._ She giggled and moved a little so that her body was pressed against Andy's hard and well built chest. She traced the planes of his chest with her index finger softly and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and he was in deep sleep, his breathing coming in and out evenly and softly. She smiled and layed her head on his naked shoulder, closing her eyes. _I still can't believe this._ Was all she could think. She felt as if she _must_ be dreaming, for wanting this so long, and _finally_ having it. Finally having _him. _She felt arms around her and Andys fingers lingering on her bare shoulders, tracing random shapes. She still had her eyes closed, but somehow he knew she was awake.

"Good Morning." He then kissed her hair.

She smiled and kissed his chest once. "Good Morning to you too." She laughed a little and sighed.

"How do you feel?"

"Happy." She felt perfectly at peace. "You?"

"I feel... great." He chuckled.

"Yeah." She sighed. She liked this, being happy... but then she remembered, although she didn't want to. "Sooo.." She took a deep breath. "Chole kissed you." She didn't say it like a question, more like a fact, one that she hated. She bit her lip, and he answered her anyway.

"Yeah..." She moved away from him so that she could prop herself on her elbows and look at him as he spoke. "I promise, _i _didn't do anything... i was more like the _victim_."

She frowned. "How?"

"Well, i went over early in the morning, and we watched some movies, as friends though, i mean, what do _i _really know about her, you know?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean, _How could she?"_

His eyebrows shot up. "How could she what?"

"Kiss you!" She sighed frustrated, although she shouldn't be, because he didn't know... "I told her i had a thing for you.." She shrugged. "Kind of, well... she guessed it. Sort of."

He laughed. "Okay...?" She laughed too. "Well, i mean, does it matter anymore?"

"Yes it matters!" She lowered her voice. "Sorry." She sighed. "I trusted her Andy."

" What are you going to do about her then?"

Her forhead creased and she shook her head. "I don't know." She was... disapointed. She let her head fall, her face landing in the pillow. She felt his fingers running down her neckline, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Im sorry." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, then lifted it up to find his face close to hers. "It's not your fault. Besides, _you_ have nothing to be sorry about."

His breathing was low, but heavy. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he leaned in closer to where their lips brushed as he spoke. "I want to kiss you."

She closed her eyes and trembled slightly, _How is it possible that he can make me feel so... overwhelmed. _"You don't have to ask." She whispered.

"I wasn't." He pulled back and grinned.

She opened her eyes and glared at him for a few seconds before she frowned. "Tease." She rolled her eyes and turned so that her back was on the bed and threw her head back on the pillow, her hair spread wildly around her face.

"Hey, You liked it."

She shrugged. "Whatever... So, i have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"You mean score."

"What?"

"Well, you play football, so wouldn't it be more approp..." She didn't finish. He was looking at her wierd. She laughed a little, and so did he. "Nevermind." She rolled her eyes and distracted herself as she twisted and untwisted her fingers with eachother. "How'd you... When did you... Start having feelings for me?" She turned her head to face him then. He cupped her cheek and then slid it down to her neck, locking her eyes with his.

"Ive always kind of liked you, but... I knew there was something there _for sure, _the night of our formal. When i saw you with whats-his-face and--"

"Manny."

"Yeahhhh..." He narrowed his eyes. "That guy... Well it was one thing to see him _with_ you there, touching you like he owned you." He stopped for a second, remembering. "Then..." He looked away concentrating on something behind her. "It was another thing to see him kiss you." He shook his head. "When i saw you kissing him, _him_ kissing _you..._ I knew there was something there... because aside from the anger that he was kissing you that way... i was wishing it was me." He sighed.

"Wow. So--"

"I wasn't done." He pinched Brooke's lips together gently and continued. "Then at the party... When we had to kiss... I thought _Thank you god! _I mean, my wish was going to come true, but after that, mere seconds before you kissed me, i thought _No. Wait. Don't. _I didn't want to, because i knew it would only be a one time thing. Or so i thought." He smiled then. "And when you did, i just couldn't help it, and i _had_ to kiss you back. So i did."

She raised her hand and he laughed, then pointed at her to speak. "Thats pretty ironic... considering that i _was_ trying to make you jelous on Formal night." She smiled then. "and i also didn't, but _did_ want to kiss you the night of the party." She laughed a little to herself, remembering. Then he was moving, proping himself on his elbow, closer to her. He moved a strand of hair resting on her shoulder behind her ear. She watched him carefully. His eyes trailed with his hand as he moved it down her neck across her shoulder and down her arm. His touch gave her goosebumps. He interwined their fingers together and raised her hand over her head, pinning it down on the bed with his. He then looked at her and she saw a flash of the burning in his eyes she'd seen the night before.

Then he was kissing her, and pinning her other hand over her head. He pulled back and grinned. For a second she thought of prison, how you're restrained against your will, but then she thought about how she _was _willing to let him take control and handle her this way. He then used only one hand to keep both her arms above her head, using the other to trace down her body until she was fully exposed, no blanket over her, above the knees.

She spread her legs, allowing him to enter her. He thrusted in and out of her slowly, all the while they stared at eachother, after about ten muinites he was working up on speed. She was swaying her hips to him, wanting more. By now, her hands were set free, holding his broad shoulders pulling him close to her so she could kiss his lips, neck and chest. "Ohhh Fuck, Brooke... Im close." He closed his eyes, then she remembered that he wasn't wearing a condem.

She was breathless and full with pleasure, and didn't want to stop, but knew that they had to. "Andy." She knew he hadn't heard her, he moaned loud and she knew he was about to come inside her. She shuddered, and came. He looked down at her with that burning in his eyes, she pulled him back down and spoke against his neck. "You're not wearing a condem."

He pulled away to look at her. "Shit." He then pulled out of her and threw himself on his back beside her. "Shit Brooke im sorry."

She turned her face to look at him. "You... you didnt...?"

He shook his head. "No. No i didn't."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

She knew that he was telling the truth because he still seemed to want more. She reached over to grab his member and stroked it once. Andy cocked his head to the side and looked at Brooke. She stroked him again, a little slower this time and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. She turned on her side and covered his upper body with hers as she continued stroking him. "Brooke." He breathed. She leaned forward and her lips met his, he kissed back stifly and she felt him shudder with pleasure.

His lips left hers and he let his head drop back against the pillow with a moan. Then he came and she grinned, satisfied with the way she handled _him. _She wasn't sure where her bravery came from but she moved so that her head was right above his member, and looked up to meet his gaze. Then she dipped her head and sucked him dry. She took in very last drop of his juices and then sat up and moved back up to lay on top of Andy. He was breathing in gasps as he tried to catch his breath. When he was breathing at a normal pace he looked at her and grinned. He moved a hand up her back and up her neck, to her hair. He tangled his fingers through her hair and pulled her face closer to his kissing her lips once.

"How is it possible that i ended up with such a great girl?" He whispered against her lips.

A small shiver went down her spine. "Luck." She laughed a little and kissed him with such an intensity that he had to reach in her nightstand for a new condom.

---

**Please review & give me feedback. I promise to give you out of control romance and drama. (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Deep Shit

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Brooke Or Bevin From One Tree Hill. I Just Mixed Everything Up A Shitload! (:**

-- CHAPTER 2 -- Pretty Deep Shit --

Brooke lay in bed, once again in Andy's arms. She wiggled a little in anticipation of their first day of school together. Now that they were a couple, what was going to change? She wondered what kind of boyfriend he'd be. Would he be the kind that walks her to class, or the kind that only comes up to you when he sees you in the hall and kisses you before heading off to _his _class? She wondered all of this because Andy had never mentioned dating before, so she assumed he never had before. She definatly never dated before, unless you counted 'one night stand dinners' dating. Did you?

She noticed a change in the room, it was brighter and it took her a while to process that the sun was up. "Shit!" She startled Andy. "Sorry." She tried pulling away from him to get off the bed but he just held tighter.

"Where are you going?" He yawned and kissed her forehead.

"Uh, we have school Andy."

"So?... letts stay in today."

"Mmm, tempting... but being a staight D student, Missing a day so close to the end of the year, would mean fail."

He made a pouting face that he had made many times before thay became a couple. It _almost_ always got to her, but she tried to resist giving in and put on her serious face. Telling him that it wasn't working, although on the inside she felt as if she were kicking a puppy. He held for so long that she finally cracked. "Please Andy." She complained. He laughed then. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just..." He pulled her face close to his. "So _fuck_ing adorable." he whispered.

Surprisingly, that turned her on. "Damnit Andy!" She pushed away from him and he looked amused.

"What'd i do?" He spoke a little too innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Just ... lets get up." She got up out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Can i join?"

She turned around and he was grinning. "No." He pouted again. "Andy..." She laughed a little. "Another time. Promise."

"Why not now?"

She bit her lip. "Because you distract me." She winked at him and closed the door.

---

Brooke wore a pink skirt and a black tank top with black wedges on her feet. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and added a small pink barette that held her bangs up in a small bump above her forhead. Andy wore his favorite black shirt that fit a little too big, the way all his shirts did, and ofcourse his brand named jeans that were also a little too big for him, the way they always were. His hair was up in little spikes that sparkled in the sun. They held hands as they walked on campus, already late, so there wasn't many people outside of the school buildings.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "You see, we should have stayed home."

She laughed a little. "You're so stuburn." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, we're already here, so we may as well stay."

"Whatever you say, but... we could have done much _much _more fun stuff if we would have stayed." She looked at him raising one eyebrow. "Im just saying." He held his hands up like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. Then they were standing a few feet away from her class.

"Who said we had to be at home to do _fun_ stuff." She grinned and he moved closer to her pressing her body up against the wall. "Make out with me damit." She whispered.

He chuckled and then leaned forward and his lips met hers. They kissed, exploring eachothers mouths with their tounges until they were both breathless. He just looked at her until they went back to breathing normally again. She started to feel wierd, his gaze was incredibly intense. She felt like she was litterally falling into his pretty dark blue eyes. "What?" She felt her face get hot and she looked away. She'd never blushed infront of a guy before, not ever, but he was different. He reached up and brushed accross her cheek.

"You're blushing." She turned her face to look at him again. He was still gazing at her. "Can I take you out tomorrow night?" He asked.

"You're asking me out on a date?" She was smiling now, gazing back at him, but she could still feel the warmth on her cheeks.

"I guess I am." He chuckled. "What do you say?"

"Okay." She said eagerly and smiled even wider. "But right now, i gotta get on in there." She pointed at the door to her first period class.

He chuckled. "Okay." He bent down and kissed her lips once gently. "See you second period." He smiled and kissed her forhead before walking away to his class.

She walked into the class and went straight to her seat in the back row. "_Miss. Davis. Im glad to see you could make it._" It was Mrs. Beckie, her History teacher. Brooke was too caught up in being happy to reply or to even notice Bevin next to her, blabing about something unimportant to Brooke at that moment. All she could think about was the way Andy looked at her, the way he kissed her, the way he touched her, the way he handled her, the way he...

"Brooke!"

"What?" She looked to the side where Bevin was supposed to be sitting, only to find she wasn't there..

"Hello?! Earth to Brooke! Over here!" She was snapping her fingers at the doorway. "C'mon, we'll be late for 2nd period!" _Shit._ She did'nt even notice the bell, and where the hell did time go? Did they take notes? _Shit. Shit. Shit_. _Im barley passing too._ She got up and walked out the door with Bevin. "What's up with you?" She aksed Brooke.

Brooke looked at her. "Huh?"

"What. is. up. with. you?"

"Oh." Brooke shrugged. "Just happy i guess."

"Well ill say, you're all pink." Then Bevin was gone, walking off in another direction to her class. Brooke walked into the ladies room and looked herself in the mirror. It was true, there was a light shade of pink to her cheeks that she didn't normally have before. _Is it possible to blush non-stop?_ She smiled at the girl in the mirror and she smiled back, making her cheeks a shade pinker. Then she walked out of the bathroom and to her second period class to find Andy standing outside the door waiting for her.

"Hi!" She _did_ notice how extremly happy she sounded to see her guy again. _Her guy_.

"Hey." He smiled and took her hand in his, and they walked into the room finding their seats in the back. They held hands and talked for a few until the bell rang and had to clear his throught to get both of their attention.

---

After Brooke's 4th period, Phys Ed with Mr. Flowers, She headed out of the girls locker room to find that Andy was waiting for her just outside on a nearby bench across from a few snack machines.

He stood up once he saw her and walked towards her. "Hey." She gave him a little wave as she approched him and he took her hand in his and pulled on it a little closing the space between them and giving her lips a quick, but gentle kiss.

"Mmm." He grinned looking down at her. "How's your day so far?"

"Good and you?" She replied.

"It _could_ be better."

"How so?" She asked, curious.

"Like this." He bent down once more to kiss her, only this kiss was longer than the last. He brushed her bottom lip lightly with his tounge and she parted her lips for him, letting his tounge explore her mouth the way she did his. They kissed until she pulled away, breathless and speachless as to how amazing that kiss was. He grinned and bent down again, only to whisper in her ear, "_Now,_ Im having a _great_ day." causing her to shiver.

He interlocked their fingers together and smiled at her. "Lets go get lunch." He tugged on her hand once and then, hand in hand, they walked into the cafeteria and waited in line together for their lunches. Andy got a pizza with ranch on the side to dip it in, and Brooke got her usual salad and water bottle. Soon later they found an empty table outside under a huge oak tree. Luckily it wasn't windy out, so it wasn't a bad spot, and they didn't have to worry about leaves and such landing in their food.

They sat right next to eachother, each turned slightly enough to face eachother. They ate in silence for a few muinites, until Andy broke the ice. "So, I know that maybe you don't want to talk about this, but..."

"...But what?" She eyed him.

"You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later."

Brooke put down her fork and sighed. "I don't think i can."

"Because...?

Brooke knew that Chole had issues with settling down, not only with places but with _guys_. She'd never been in one place for more than a few months since she left home for a boy. Although Brooke knew that, she never held it against her because Chole and Brooke had been through everything together when they were little. When Choles parents died in a terrible car accident, Brooke was there for her, and when Brooke's dad left for CA, and Brooke's mom started leaving for months at a time, Chole was there for Brooke. It was difficult to think that someone who'd been through such hard times with her, could betray her like that.

"She's Chole. She's my cousin, and if im honest with myself... she's the closest thing ive ever had to a 'best friend' before you." It was the truth. Hard to admit in a way, but the truth at that.

He shrugged his shoulders. "So then could it be that hard to confront her? I mean, _if_ you do... couldn't you just forgive her... after all you've been through together?"

"What _exactly_ do you think we've been through?"

"Well, obviousley some pretty deep shit since you can't even face her."

She smiled a little. "I guess you could say that." She sighed and took a swig of water. "Okay. I'll talk to her, but if things go shity can i blame you?" She joked.

He chuckled. "Sure, but i've seen you two together... you'll work it out. Besides... I want _you..._" He leaned forward and kissed her lips once. "So you have nothing to worry about." He smiled, and her heart stuttered, he was a _great_ guy, and he was _hers_.

"You make my heart misbehave Andy Gotti."

He grinned. "Well I hope that's a good thing."

"It is."

---

**Que Piensan Ehh? (: **

**Whattt Doo Joo Thinkk? :D**

_i WILL be posting chapters up daily up until Wednessday-Thursday-ish? Then i'll Make a FINAL decision on whether or not to continue Part II of 'Devotion & Desire'. :) _


	3. Chapter 3: Territorial

- CHAPTER 3 - Territorial -

After school, Brooke had cheer practice. Andy and her had taken his car to school that day so he went home after they decided that she'd walk to _her_ house after practice to speak with Chole, and that depending on how late it got she'd call him for a ride home or just walk. He'd insisted on picking her up either way, but she was more stuborn than he was, so he dropped it and agreed with her.

"5, 6, 7, 8." Brooke watched as her squad attemped to learn a new routine. They were going to go to a cheer competition in Los Angeles, California. Ofcourse, the school couldn't pay for the girls and their trip, so Brooke and a few other girls were getting together to pull the cash together for the trip. "Okay girls... That's enough for now. How about we relax for a few and talk."

All the girls got together in a scattered circle on the cool freshly cut grass, some lied around, some sat criss-crossed, others found a relaxing position, but made sure they were in clear view of Brooke. "What are we talking about captain?" It was Bevin. Brooke rolled her eyes, Bevin was _always_ calling her something diffrent.

"Call me Brooke, Bevin."

"Okay, Brooke-Bevin."

All the girls laughed at Bevins strange remark. "How about we talk about how the hell we'll be getting to LA-CA?" That was Becca.

Brooke nodded. "Bus? Plane? Car?"

Bevin, ofcourse, was the one who responded. "Oooooo! CAR!" Everybody turned to face a very excited Bevin. "Oh c'mon, does a roadtrip with all our girls not sound fun?"

Everybody looked at eachother before all faces were on Brooke. She bit her bottom lip in thought, then sighed once she'd made up her mind. "Okay, all in favor for a roadtrip... raise your hands." Every girl raised their hands, except for Becca. "Becca, you're over-ruled, but just a thought of curiosity... why didn't you raise your hand?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just know that if its gonna be _all_ of us, in our three small cars... aka: yours, mines, and Bevins... it's going to be pretty crowded. I mean, most our girls either have no-licences, or they just don't have cars. You _know_ that only means us three are left."

Everybody's faces dropped. "That's true." It was Amanda that time who spoke up. She threw her head back onto the grass. "Ugh. This sucks."

Brooke thought for a few muinites to herself, while the others bickered about how they could travel instead. Then it hit her. "Okay, I have to ask... but im pretty sure he'll agree to it."

Becca spoke up. "He who, will agree to what?"

"Andy." She said simply and continued knowing she now had all the attention of the girls. "He can come with _his _car."

"Okay!" Becca replied, a little _too_ eager.

Bevin shook her head. "I don't know Brooke... That's only fo-""

"We're not fat Bevin!" It was Becca.

"Okay Okay. Ill get his cousin to come too. His car seats like... 8 people. I think he has like an expedition or something."

"That Nick guy?" Becca said, again a little too eager.

"Yeah." Was all Brooke said.

"Well then, that means that we only have to take one of our cars."

"I don't mind driving." It was Bevin.

"Me neither." Becca, again.

"Okay then, guess my cars staying home, im riding with Andy." She looked at Becca when she said that. For some reason she felt as if she _needed_ to let her know that Andy was now, completley off limits.

"I heard about that." Said Becca. "You two are a thing now right?"

"Oh yeah!" It was Bevin. "I saw the two of them earlier... It looks like L-O-V-E _Loooove!_" She sang.

All the girls laughed and Brooke said nothing. She just smiled, _allot._

Standing infront of the house that Brooke had basically disowned along with her mother, she thought quickly through what it was exactly she wanted to say to Chole, but couldn't think of a thing. _Hey Chole, so you kissed my guy, what's that all about? _She sighed. _It's not like he was my guy anyway._ She felt a cool breeze that blew a few strands of hair around her face. _Iv'e always been straight-up. Why can't i do the same thing now... with Chole. _She fixed her hair, pulling it back behind her ears. If she was honest with herself, she knew that Chole intimidated her ever since they were little, because she was used to getting what she wanted. She stopped right there, and took a deep breath. _She's _not_ getting Andy though. _She walked into the house, It was quiet.

She walked upstairs to where her ex-room was, and surley enough, there was the sound of television behind the door. She drew in another breath and walked in. Just then it struck her, Chole had never once called after the 'kissing incident', and now Brooke was there, trying to be the better person and talk about things.

Chole was laying in the middle of the bed, flipping through channels, eating out of a whole container of icecream. She did that when she was upset or really over-thinking things, something Brooke did as well. Chole looked up at Brooke as she entered and sounded surprised when she spoke. "Brooke."

Brooke stepped in further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She wasn't facing Chole, because she had no words, no expressions to show, just feelings... She felt hurt, betrayed, angry, dissapointed...

"Brooke." Chole whispered and Brooke felt movement on the bed behind her. Then Chole was sitting beside Brooke and the TV was off. "Brooke, I can explain what happened."

"Can you?" She turned to look at her cousin. "Can you really explain how you kissed a guy who you _knew_ i had feelings for." She wasn't saying it harshly, she was speaking softly, probably showing how betrayed she felt.

"Brooke, I know it looked bad, but... I mean you we'rent dating, and i know he had a thing for you, but... you were leaving. You were leaving to Los Angeles, and... How was i supposed to know you were going to _not_ take the internship, I mean... It's a once in a life time opportunity, and i just figured-"

"You figured wrong Chole!" Brooke finally cracked, was she really hearing this? "And if you knew he had 'a thing' for me... what would push you into doing something so low, something you _knew _would hurt me!" She was on the verge of tears now.

"I didn't think you'd care once you were gone. It sucks... and its horrible... but its the truth." She said sounding defeated.

Brooke took a deep breath, and paced infront of Chole, pushing the tears that were threatening to spill over back in. She wasn't going to _cry_. She was going to be strong, if thats what it took to get through to Chole, that Andy was now officially off limits. "I don't want to fight Chole. I don't want to loose everything we have over a guy... but we need to get something straight." She stopped and looked straight into her cousin's eyes. "As of yesterday, Andy is not just a guy, he's _my_ guy. Got it?" She paused for a second. "I know you're used to having _your_ way with men, and being reckless and iresponsible, but none of that will be going on with Andy and you. You are _my_ cousin, and _his_ _friend_, because that's all he want's of you. The point is, He's off limits to you or anybody else besides myself. Got it?"

Chole was staring at Brooke as if she was a dear blinded by a cars headlights. At that, she had to laugh. _Serious moment over._

"What?" Chole demanded.

"Your... face..." She kept laughing and then Chole joined in.

"That was ...some ...speach." Chole was also speaking between laughter.

Then when they both settled down, Brooke spoke up. "I _was_ serious though, Chole."

Chole looked at her cousin. They were both now laying on the bed on their backs facing eachother. "I know." She said sincerley. "If it helps to hear it from me... Im _completley_ backing off your man."

Brooke let out a giggle. "_My Man._" She smiled. "I like it." She sighed.

"So we're cool?" Chole asked holding out her fist for Brooke to hit, the way they made promises ever since they were little girls, they used to think it made you look cool, because they saw older guys on the streets doing it allot, even though they were girls, they always thought, '_Anything a guy can do, a girl can do... better'_.

Brooke smiled. "We're cool." And pounded Chole's fist.

"Want some ice cream?" Chole asked Brooke.

Brooke nodded, and they watched TV together until they finished the whole container of icecream.

"Brooke!"

She turned her head to the side, only to find Andy rolling down the window of his car driving at her walking speed. She'd only left Chole's place a few muinites back. He came to a stop and she hopped into the passengers seat. "I told you i'd walk." She smiled over at him.

He shook his head. "My girl wasn't going to walk all the way to _our_ house." He grinned and leaned over to kiss her lips once. She smiled as he pulled away and took her hand in his. They drove in silence for less than a muinite before they were home. Their houses were'nt _really_ that far apart at all. Although it was a little ridiculous that he _had_ to drive her home, she also thought it was adorable and very caring of him.

They walked into the house and she automatically caught the scent of food. "Okay." She spoke up. "Icecream is good and all, but it does not compare to chinese food. Im suddenly starving!"

He laughed and pulled her into the kitchen. "Well good, cause' I bought _allot_ of food for us. And... Nick."

She had already made it to the table and was already picking out brocolli from the _beef & brocolli_ to eat, then he mentioned Nick. "Does he know?" She looked up at Andy, eyes wide. _What's he going to say?_

"No, we should tell him together." By the look on Andy's face, Brooke knew that he was worried about what Nick's reaction would be to them dating, Brooke had apperently been _a sister_ to him, and therefore: _Eeekk! He's going to FREAK! _He must have seen something in her face as well, "Don't worry about it. No matter what happens... we're together, and I don't care what _anybody_ says about it."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, when's he coming?" She asked.

"Uhh, tonight, but _late_."

"How late?"

"I guess its tomorrow but, around 3:AM. We'll be sleeping or something."

"Or something." She grinned, stuffing her mouth with food afterwards.

"Yeah..." He went around the counter to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. "So you never told me how it went with Chole."

"Oh. That. Well, she knows you're off limits. Letts leave it at that." She ate some more.

"You claimed me as you'rs didn't you?" She knew he was smiling, she could hear it in his voice. She just shrugged. He whispered in her ear. "I love that you did." She smiled at that and turned in the stool she'd been sitting in after taking a sip of his water bottle he'd left on the counter next to the food.

"Really?" She asked.

"Mhmm." He rested his forhead on hers. "Would you mind if i did the same?" She just shook her head 'no', because she didn't mind. She was his, and he was hers.

"Good... cause I kind of went all territorial when I overheard whats-his-face from formal talking to some of the guys in the locker room after weight training class about how hot you are." He kissed her lips once and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Wait. What?" She giggled. "What did you do?" She asked following him out of the kitchen and upstairs into their bedroom closing the door.

"I just made sure he knew you're off limits." He grinned and pulled her to him. "Letts leave it at that."

She smiled up at him. "You're pretty great Andy Gotti."

He smiled right back at her, those pretty blue eyes of his burning with an intensity that made her knees weak. "So are you Brooke Davis." He then leaned forward to kiss her, and they went into their sleepless night... and morning, without a care that they had school the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: Ditching

- CHAPTER 4 - Ditching -

2:46 AM. Brooke glanced at the clock, she _really_ had to pee, but she was _very_ comfortable in Andy's arms. She sighed and decided, _unless i want to wet the bed... i'd better get my ass _out _of bed and in that bathroom. _Very gently, she untangled herself from Andy's hold on her. He grumbled something uninteligable and then flipped on his stomach, hugging the pillow and snuggling his head into it. _God, he's adorable._ She smiled to herself and quickly tiptoed into the bathroom to do her lady buisiness.

A few muinites later she stepped out and slipped on one of Andy's shirts, it fit her to her knees, and put on some underwear. She saw it was almost 3:00 AM. _Andy said that Nick would be here around three, maybe he's already down there..._ She stepped out of the room quietly and started making her way downstairs. _I can't tell him though... it has to be me & Andy... together. _She thought some more. _Shit, what if he _is_ there and i have to _not _tell him _now_, ofcourse... when we tell him tomorrow, he'll acuse me of not telling him sooner. _She bit her lip and she was already at the bottom of the stairs. _Shit. Nevermind._ She turned and started walking up the stairs. Then the front door opened and she ducked on the stairs hoping he wouldn't notice her. Ofcourse, he turned on the light and had a clear view of her.

"Brooke?" His voice came from the bottom of the stairway.

She cursed to herself and turned to look at him. "Uh, Hi Nick."

"Hi?" He chuckled. "What are you doing?" He, ofcourse, looked amused.

"I, Um, tripped." Brilliant. She stood up and straightened out Andy's shirt. _Oh god. What am i wearing? _She mentaly hit her head.

"You okay boo?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up." Brooke muttered.

"Okay well... 'Oh my god Nick! I missed you! It's been so long! I mean...' I was only gone for weeks!" He accused.

"Sorry." She smiled and walked back down the stairs to give him a huge hug, he hugged her back. "I missed you!" He chuckled at that.

"Can you two keep it down? Im trying to sleep." It was Andy, walking down the stairs in his boxers yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Both Nick and Brooke laughed. "Sorry man, i didn't mean to interupt your beauty sleep." Nick, ofcourse _had_ to come back with a sarcastic remark.

"Bitch." Andy muttered.

Nick and Brooke laughed again. Then Nick streched. "Im starving!" He yelled, startling Brooke.

"Uh, theres food in the kitchen." She said.

"Cool." He slapped Andy's shoulder. "So what've you two been up to?" He asked walking away into the kitchen.

Andy and Brooke looked at eachother. _Screwing around... litterally. _She thought and they followed Nick into the kitchen. Brooke took a seat on a stool across from where Nick took a seat, already pigging out. Andy stood next to Brooke and took her hand underneath. Their eyes locked and he gave her hand a squeeze, she nodded. Telling him that it was now or never. Andy took a breath and let it out slowly. "Nick..."

Nick looked up at Andy, still stuffing his mouth with food. Brooke wanted so badly to laugh at Nick at that moment. Jeez was he starving or what?

Andy looked at Brooke. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Nick. "We have something to tell you." She said, and he dropped his fork onto the plate wiping his mouth with a napkin chewing and swollowing.

"Okay?" He he said, waiting.

"Brooke and I are together now." Andy said, calmly, but giving Brooke's hand a squeeze under the table, bracing himself for Nick's reaction, she guessed.

Nick stared at Andy and Brooke, then stiffened. _Oh No._ Then Nick burst out laughing. Laughing! Brooke and Andy looked at eachother in confusion and then at Nick, who was laughing hysterically...

"Your... faces..." Laughter. Laughter. "Wow, I... wasn't... expecting you... to" More laughter. Tears. Laughter. "be... so nervous!" Laughter! Laughter! "It's Priceles!" Laughter.

Brooke tried to keep cool, but Nicks laughter was threatening to take her over too. She shut her lips tight and held in _her_ laughter... but why was _he_ _laughing_!

Andy took a seat beside Brooke and he looked... completley confused. "So... you're not mad?"

Nick stopped as best he could. "Mad?" Trying to keep a straight face and not laugh he continued. "Iv'e know _all_ along!"

"What?" Brooke spoke up. "How? It _just_ happened... while _you_ were gone."

He shrugged. "So?" Brooke and Andy looked at eachother. "Look at what you're wearing... Brooke." He chuckled. "And iv'e seen how you two act... Im surprised it didn't happen sooner." He narrowed his eyes. "Im also wondering why the two of you _never_ slept together, without the sleep." He grinned. "I mean you were both doing the whole 'Friends with Benefits' crap thing... right?"

Andy still looked confused. He didn't answer so Brooke spoke up. "Acctually... I stopped." Andy looked at her now, curious and still confused. "I stopped _benefiting_ after regionals... remember that cheer competition i'd gone to after my first night here?" He nodded. "That was my last time, till'... us." She swollowed.

"You..." His forhead creased. "But you went out almost every week... on 'dates', i thought..." He trailed off.

She shook her head. "No." She shrugged.

"But..." He shook his head, processing. Then looked at Nick. "And you..." He shook his head again and yawned. "I need sleep." He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Nick and Brooke looked at eachother and after they heard the bedroom door close upstairs they burst out laughing.

"Okay..." She giggled, finally able to breath. "I should get sleep too. _We_ have school tomorrow."

Nick nodded."Goodnight boo." He smiled.

She was about to leave and hesitated. "So you're cool with me and Andy?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah. He's a good guy, and you're a good girl." He grinned. "But if he hurts you... ill hurt him." He smiled. "I got your back boo."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank's Nick." Then she walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs into the bedroom and got in bed next to Andy who was already asleep. She smiled and kissed his lips gently, making his eye lids flutter open. He smiled and pulled her into his arms again. Without a word, they both drifted off to sleep.

When the sun rose later that morning Brooke and the boys had breakfast together. Andy made his famous pancakes smothered in crap- good crap, nevertheless, while they fought over what to watch on TV. Brooke wanted to watch a re-run of Spongebob, but was over ruled and the boys chose Transformers. She rolled her eyes at their child-like behavior, including her own.

It was almost time for school to start, and again, Andy brought up the whole 'ditching' thing, and how it would be so much more fun to stay home.

"Please Andy, don't be so difficult." She complained, trying to lift him off the couch. He was currently playing dead. Nick was kicking it back on the couch across from them, enjoying the show. She sighed, frustrated and gave up. "Fine..."

He opened his right eye to peek up at her. "That's a girl. We'll have _allot_ more fun here, you'll see." He grinned up at her, and Nick chuckled.

She continued, "Ill go by myself." She shrugged and walked away from the couch, out of the livingroom and towards the door. Before she knew what was happening, Andy was lifting her up onto his shoulders and running, _running!_ up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't." He said. She kicked and complained, but soon stopped and braced herself against him. She had a clear view of... death. _Oh god. If he dropps me! I swear! _Nick was at the bottom of the stairs grinning and waving at her. She fake smiled and waved back, then flipped him off.

"What'd i do?" He asked laughing.

"EXACTLY!" She sighed in frustration. _You just sat there. Freakin couch potato._

Then they were in the bedroom. Andy closed the door with his foot and locked it. Then he was ontop of her on their bed, trying to steal kisses. She was covering her mouth and pushing his face away, playfully. "You think im going to reward you for kidnapping me?" She asked.

He laughed and then propped himself on his hands and looked down at her. She looked away. "You haven't forgotten about our date have you?" He asked.

"No." She glared at something far away.

"Don't be mad Brooke..."

"Is this your idea of a date?" She looked at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "This isn't the date Brooke. I have a surprise for that."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one." He stole a kiss. "Promise." He bent down kissing her once more. "How about you reward me with that shower you promised." He whispered against her lips.

_I'd Have sex in public for this man. OH GOD! No, i take that back, but i'd do... _almost_ anything. I still have boundries. _She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"You know... I love it when you roll your eyes now more than ever..." He licked his lips.

She felt her face get hot and pushed him off of her, while he was distracted. "Shut up. Take your clothes off, and get in the shower." She demanded while walking into the bathroom taking her shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"Andy!" She moaned against his neck that she was devowering in kisses and bites. Her leggs were wrapped around his waist and her back was against the shower wall. He was thrusting in and out of her holding her hips for support. "Ohhh! Yes! Andy, Yes!" She couldn't control herself. He was extremley good.

"Mmm Brooke! Im so close!" They were both maoning and screaming eachothers names out like animals in there as the water slapped onto their already soaked bodies. _This is fucking hot! _She thought. It was also a good thing Andy made sure to get a few condoms from the nightstand.

She bit on her bottom lip hard, tasting blood as she came. She shivered in pleasure but Andy kept going. He lifted one of her legs up and on his shoulder. _Shit._ He'd hit a new spot that brought extreme pleasure to her and she screamed out. "Mmm! Yea! Right there! Don't stop!"

He thrusted into her a few more times before he came, her lips already sensitive from the first time she came, she came again. "Mmm, Fuck!" He shut his eyes and stoped for a few muinites, just holding her there while they both caught up with their breathing.

Finally, he untangled her legs from him and pulled out of her, setting her down. He slipped off the used condom and threw it in the trashcan. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in to whisper in his ear. "That was... damn Hot." She bit his earlobe genlty and he moaned against the skin on her shoulder he was gently kissing.

"I told you we'd have more fun at home." He teased and she slapped his shoulder pulling away. "What?" He moved closer to her. "You know it's true."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing her hair.

"Let me get that for you." He took over and washed her hair _and _body. They took turns doing that for a little while before finally getting out of the shower.

"So... since you're taking me out on a date. I say we make it as normal as possibe."

Andy was listening to Brooke as he got dressed in the room and she brushed her hair in the bathroom with the door open, already fully dressed. "Normal?"

"Yeah." She set the brush down and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed as he slipped his jeans on. "I mean, I can go to my house and-"

"Ex-House. You broke up with that house a looong time ago Brooke." He slipped on his shirt and walked towards her leaning down and kissing her lips once. "_This_ is your house now." He grinned and walked through the bathroom and to the closet, looking for a hat and shoes to wear with his black shirt that had abstract white markings in the front.

She smiled and followed him into the closet, leaning against the door frame. "I know, but if it makes you feel better, ill re-phrase... I can go to my 'ex-house' and get ready there."

"Why would you-" He interupted.

"I wasn't finished." She interupted right back and continued. "Anyway, ill get ready there, you get ready here, and then you pick me up." She smiled widley, liking the idea better outloud.

"But-"

"Please Andy." She moved closer to him once he'd picked out a simple balck hat with 'NY' in white on the front, and black Jordans with white laces. She kissed his lips once. Wrapping her arms around his neck like she always did. "Please?"

He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "Fine."

"Oh Yey!" She pulled back and started pushing him out of the closet.

He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get my outfit ready... and you can't see it yet."

He laughed and she stopped pushing once he was in the bathroom. "Speaking of..." She added. "I need some sort of hint on what exactly it is we're doing. Am I dressing casually or elegant or-"

He cut her off. "Wear what you wore the first day you met me." He grinned and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"But then it won't be a surprise!" She shouted after him and frowned. She walked back into the closet, closing the door behind her. She knew _exactly_ what she was wearing the first day she met Andy, but was he joking? Was that the hint? Or was he _really_ asking for her to put on the outfit she wore ther first day they met? _Agh! _She sighed and grabbed a bag, throwing everything she needed to get ready with in it.

_Andy and me on a date. A real date... This should be interesting. _She thought.


End file.
